Rast
Rast is a recurring character in the first and third seasons. He is played by guest star Luke McEwan (who changed his acting name to Luke Barnes at the start of the third season) and debuts in "The Kingsroad." Rast is a ranger in the Night's Watch, a rapist and an enemy of Jon Snow. He later takes part in the Great Ranging beyond the Wall. Biography Background Rast is forced to join the Night's Watch after being arrested for rape. He chose to take the black over castration. Season 1 Rast and another new forced recruit join Benjen Stark and Tyrion Lannister's party as it travels to the Wall, escorted by Night's Watch recruiter Yoren. Tyrion talks to Jon Snow about them being rapers, and how Jon had expected the Night's Watch to be made of honorable men, like his uncle Benjen."The Kingsroad" Jon Snow beats Rast and two other recruits, Grenn and Pypar, in the training yard at Castle Black. Rast joins Grenn and Pypar in threatening Jon in the armoury, but is encouraged to leave by Tyrion. Jon later begins training the Night's Watch recruits in the art of combat, earning Pypar and Grenn's respect, but not Rast's."Lord Snow" Rast is happy to fulfil Ser Alliser Thorne's commands to humiliate Samwell Tarly on his arrival at Castle Black. Jon convinces Pypar and Grenn to go easy on Samwell, but Rast refuses to go along. He says if Ser Alliser puts him up to fight Ser Piggy, he will slice himself off a side of bacon. Jon has his direwolf Ghost threaten him. Rast wakes to find Ghost sitting on his chest with teeth bared, while Jon reminds him that they know where he sleeps. Afterwards, he refuses to beat Samwell, despite Ser Alliser's commands."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Rast is assigned to serve in the rangers."You Win or You Die"HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, Night's Watch entry Jon comes into he dining hall having just been given Longclaw by Jeor Mormont. All of the recruits are excited and asking to see it, chanting the word "sword". Rast watches from the back table looking unhappy. "Baelor" Season 3 Rast survives the White Walkers' attack on the Fist of the First Men, and regroups with the remaining survivors as the ranging attempts to pull back to the Wall."Valar Dohaeris" As the Night's Watch survivors march back south, Rast taunts a whimpering and demoralized Sam, causing to give up. Angry at being held back by them, Lord Commander Mormont commands Sam not to die and Rast to keep him alive, under penalty of death."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Appearances Image gallery Kingsroad1.jpg|Night's Watch recruits rest on the road with Tyrion Lannister in "Kingsroad". Alliser and Rast.png|Rast training under Ser Alliser Thorne in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Rast was sent to the Wall after being accused of rape. He chose to take the black rather than face execution. Whilst being trained as a ranger, he becomes an acquaintence of Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly. In contrast to the TV series, Rast doesn't take part in the Great Ranging beyond the Wall. The books make no mention of his origin. The show apparently showcases him as a northman. See also * Rast at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. (spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Night's Watch Category:Smallfolk